You Can Count on me
by californiasun
Summary: Vanessa can always count on Zac, does that include making it in time for the premature birth of their first child? Zanessa Oneshot! R


**AN- Tad of writers block with my story and I had inspiration for a Zanessa oneshot! Yay! First Zanessa story so be nice! D**

**Title:**You can count on me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except any original characters.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Vanessa Hudgens sat on the couch in her California house with her hand on top of her round swollen belly. She was fiddling with a light green baby blanket that was sprawled on top of her stomach. She felt the little flutter inside of her and smiled. At 20-years old Vanessa was dating 22-year-old Zac Efron and they were expecting their first child, Vanessa was now 7 and a half months pregnant.

For the week Vanessa had been by herself most of the day because Zac was always in Santa Monica shooting his new movie, Vanessa being pregnant took a break from acting until their baby is at least 6 months old. Gabriella turned on the TV and on Disney channel was the oh so popular High School Musical, where Zac and Vanessa first met. She was watching breaking free when all of the sudden she felt a pain in her stomach, she bounced it off at first but then it came back about 15 minutes later. She winced in pain and clutched her belly, as soon as she saw the huge wet spot underneath herself she knew it was time.

Vanessa quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the number of her best frined Ashley Tisdale.

"Hey Nesquick what's up?" Ashley answered calling Vanessa one of her many nicknames for her.

"Ash...Baby…coming" Vanessa managed to whisper as she clutched her stomach.

"Oh my god Nessa! I'll be over as soon as possible. Have you called Zac?" Ashley asked her and Vanessa mumbled a no through her pain.

"Alright well we can call him on our way to the hospital, I'm just getting on your street! See you in 2 minutes!" Ashley said as she hung up her phone and then rushed into the Efron/Hudgens house.

"Oh my god!" Ashley said running into the house. She helped Vanessa up and helped her limp out to Ashley's car. Ashley carefully placed Vanessa in the front seat and buckled her in. Ashley dialed Zac's number and he answered, he must have been on a break at the set.

"Ash?" Zac asked yawning.

"Zac you need to get to Ceder Sinai Hospital **(Don't own!!)** as soon as you can!" Ashley said as she drove to the hospital.

"Oh my god is it Vanessa? The baby?" Zac asked nevvously.

"Vanessa went into Labor!" Ashley said as they pulled into the hospital's parking lot.

"What! But it's two months too early!" Zac said.

"Can I talk to him!" Vanessa cried from the back.

"Put her on" Zac said and Ashley handed her phone to Vanessa.

"Zac!" Vanessa cried as she began to rub soothing circles on her stomach.

"V, you need to calm down because it's not good for the baby!" Zac said in a calming voice and she sniffled and calmed down.

"What if I did something wrong? We don't deserve this baby then!" Vanessa cried.

"Hey V we deserve the baby! It's just eagar to greet the world!" Zac said and Vanessa smiled a little.

"I'll be there in 45 minutes okay? I love you" Zac told her and she smiled.

"Okay! I love you too!" She responded as she rubbed her belly in between the contration. Ashley helped Vanessa out of the car and rushed her into the ER.

"My friend is in labor!" Ashley said as she ran up to the front desk, after seating Vanessa in a chair.

"Are you her…erm, parter?" The nurse asked awkwardly and Ashely scrunched up her face in discust.

"Ew! No! I'm engaged to this amazing guy named Lucas and I love him so much he's amazing! But not that theres anything wrong with liking people of the same, gender" Ashley said and showed off her Tiffany's engagment ring, after she recived looks from people in the waiting room.

"You're friends in labor?" The nurse asked and Ashley popped back.

"Yes! And she's only 7 ½ months, her boyfriends on his way!" Ashley said pointing to Vanessa.

"Oh my goodness!" The nurse exclaimed once she heard how early Vanessa was. She ran from behind her desk and grabbed a wheelchair and then went over to Vanessa and helped her sit in it.

"Alright go with her to room 403 and a nurse will be in there to help her" The receptionest said and Ashley nodded and wheeled her friend to the maternity ward. When they got in a nurse helped Vanessa change into a blue hospital gown and then got her all set up with monitors. Vanessa's doctor, Dr. Peterson "Dr. P" came in to check on Vanessa.

"Hi Vanessa! Alright I am going to check how far dialated you are" Dr. P said and Vanessa nodded. Dr. P lifted the sheet and came up slightly worried.

"You're already dialated to 7! You will be in the delivery room within the next 2-3 hours!" Dr. P. said and Vanessa nodded and then sobbed once the doctor was out of the room.

"Where's Zaaaaaaaaaacc?" Vanessa sobbed clutching her stomach.

"Nessa he'll be here in like 10 minutes! Just keep calm, for the baby" Ashley soothed, Vanessa eventually stopped sobbing and just hiccupped and sniffled every few minutes, Ashley's phone began ringing and she saw Zac's name on the front. She excused herself from the room and stepped into the hallway.

"Where are you?" Ashley barked.

"Ash theres some traffic tell Ness I'll be there in within the hour and not to panic! And what room and floor is she on?" Zac asked.

"Room 403 in the Materntity ward which is floor number 3 and Zac?" Ashley asked.

"Yea?" Zac asked.

"Hurry! 30 minutes ago they said Vanessa would be delivering in 2 hours!" Ashley said as she panicked.

"Oh god Ash! Just tell Vanessa I love her and the baby and won't miss the birth, I promise. She can count on me" Zac said and Ashley smiled a little.

"K Zac see you soon" Ashley said as she clicked her phone and ended the conversation. She walked back into Vanessa's room and sat down in the chair again.

"Where is Zac?" Vanessa panted.

"Oh sweetie he'll be here within the hour, he hit some traffic! But don't worry Nessa he promised he'd make it and he told me to tell you that he loves you and the baby and he won't miss the birth" Ashely told her friend with sympathy to her situation. Poor Vanessa was only 7 and a half months pregnant, her husband was stuck in traffic, and this was her first child and she was terrified.

"What! No! Zac has to be here! I need him now!!" Vanessa cried.

"Nessa he will be! I promise!" Ashley said. Vanessa kept crying until the next contraction, then she cried and screamed in pain.

An hour later Zac had still not shown up. Dr. P. was now in checking Vanessa.

"Alright Vanessa! We are at 10 centimeteres! So we are going to start preparing you to move to the delivery room!" Dr. P. said and Vanessa's face quickly turned into a face of panic.

"Wait! No Zac's not here yet!" Vanessa cried.

"I'm sorry Vanessa! You will be in delivery in about 20 minutes and we might be able to hold off a bit after that but not much" Dr. P. said sympathetically before leaving the room. A couple of nurses came in and got Vanessa prepared for delivery. Ashley changed into scrubs since she would most likely be in the delivery room with Vanessa.

"Alright Vanessa were moving you into the delivery room now" A nurse said. Vanessa was already a wreck and the stress of her baby being premature wasn't helping. They began wheeling Vanessa down the hall when they saw the elevator doors open. There was Zachary David Alexander Efron standing there as the doors opened. He sprinted over to Vanessa and immediately took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Zac! You made it!" Vanessa cried.

"I told you that you could count on me! I would never miss this!" Zac said as he kissed her.

"Sir I assume you're the father so please change into scrubs! Vanessa needs to start pushing soon!" Dr. P. said and Zac nodded and got the scrubs. He tried to get up to go change but Vanessa had a firm grip on his arm.

"Baby it's okay! I just need to change! I'll be back in 2 minutes!" Zac promised and she nodded and let go. Once Vanessa was situated in the delivery room they waited for Zac to come out of the bathroom. He came out with the scrubs on and took a seat next to Vanessa.

"Are you ready to meet our first child?" Zac asked and Vanessa nodded happily now that Zac was there.

"Vanessa alright on the next contraction bear down and push!" Dr. P. said situated in between Vanessa's legs, she folded the sheet back a bit. The next contraction came and Vanessa screamed as she pushed. Zac held her hand and she squeezed it tightly. She continued pushing until the doctor said something.

"I see hair! One more push Vanessa and your babies head will be out!" Dr. P. said excitedly. No matter how painful birth was Dr. P. loved seeing the new parents interacting with their baby. Vanessa continued pushing until a cry was heard throughout the hospital room. That was probably one of the only times Zac and Vanessa would be happy to hear one of their children crying! It meant that their baby could breathe!

"Good job Vanessa! Your babies head and shoulders are out! Just a few more and you'll have yourself a beautiful new baby!" Dr. P said and Vanessa smiled and began pushing once again. The baby began crying again and the doctor guided the baby out and then held it up.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" Dr. P said holding the baby up in view of his parents. Vanessa began crying at the small baby who was screaming his lungs off and squirming as she doctor handed him to the nurse. Zac had a few tears coming down as he saw his son being taken to be cleaned up. Nurses began cleaning Vanessa up and Zac got up to go look at his son. He smiled when he saw the little baby, who was still whimpering from not being held yet. The nurse finished wrapping him in a blue blanket and then handed him to Zac.

"Here's your son Daddy!" A nurse said and Zac smiled as he cradled the baby. Their baby boy was adorable! He had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was quite tiny and his eyes were studying Zac very carefully. Zac walked over to Vanessa and sat down next to her and he immediately placed the baby into Vanessa's open arms.

"There's your son Mommy!" Zac said and Vanessa smiled.

"He's so beautiful Zaccy!" Vanessa said as she kissed the little babies forehead.

"Is he healthy?" Vanessa asked Dr. P. and she grinned.

"Yes! You guys have yourself a very healthy little boy with a very good set of lungs!" Dr. P. said and they both smiled knowing that their son was okay.

"What are we going to name him Zaccy?" Vanessa asked in awe of the baby.

"How about Jacob Dylan? After our brothers?" Zac said and Vanessa smiled.

"Jacob Dylan! I love it" Vanessa said.

"Have you two come up with a name for this little guy?" Dr. P. said as she held a clipboard that held the birth certificate.

"Yes, Jacob Dylan Hudgens" Zac said proudly and Dr. P. looked at them to confirm.

"No" Vanessa said and Zac looked at her confused. "It's Jacob Dylan Efron! And it always will be!" Vanessa said proudly and Zac smiled at her and kissed her.

"Alright if you two could please just sign the birth certificates" Zac and Vanessa each took turns of signing the certificate and holding Jacob.

Vanessa cradled Jacob and he began whimpering. A nurse came over and helped them decide what he needed and they figured out that he was hungry.

"Are you guys planning on bottles or breastfeeding?" A nurse asked. Vanessa looked at Zac just to make sure they were still sticking to the plan and he nodded.

"Breastfeeding!" She said and the nurse taught her how. The little baby was latched on and Vanessa loved the feeling.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Vanessa said as she kissed Zac.

"Me too V! But like I said you can always count on me! I love you Vanessa Anne Hudgens!" Zac said kissing her again, careful not to squash Jacob in between them.

"I love you too Zachary David Alexander Efron" Vanessa said and they looked down at their little Jacob. Their pride and joy. Vanessa looked up at Zac and stared into his eyes, she knew she could always count on him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- Fluff! I love it! My first Zanessa story and I liked it! Haha.**

**Review please!**

**Peace & Love**

**Janine**


End file.
